


Insatiable

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, M/M, Orphan Black AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This feels like the set up to a bad porn film,” Grantaire says half an hour into the film when Enjolras reaches for the popcorn and accidentally grabs Grantaire’s dick instead, eliciting a high-pitched squeak that has Gabriel bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Well,” he says between chuckles, reaching over with his free hand to grab the remote and pause the film, “if that’s where your thoughts are heading.” Gabriel drops Enjolras’ hand with a wink, sliding off the settee to the floor where he parts Grantaire’s thighs, a hand on each knee, and shuffles in between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> a belated birthday present for Ramona [deadpokerface](http://deadpokerface.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this fic is a part of her [Orphan Black AU](http://deadpokerface.tumblr.com/tagged/incest-twincest-clonecest/) where one of Enjolras' clones (Gabriel) is in a relationship with him and Grantaire

“Hey, Gabriel,” Enjolras nudges Gabriel’s calf with his foot, drawing his attention away from the book he’s skimming through, “Grantaire’s on his way home and wants to know if you’ll stay to watch a film with us, though it’s okay if you can’t because of work.”

“What film are you gonna watch?” Gabriel rolls over, closer to Enjolras and away from the edge of Enjolras’ big double bed (it can’t be anything less to fit all three of them on there). “I think I can afford to stay in for a while anyway.”

Enjolras taps out a text to Grantaire and the reply is almost instantaneous; he must be on the bus already. “R says he wants to watch Pacific Rim.”

“Didn’t we watch that last week?”

Enjolras shrugs and slips off the bed, gesturing for Gabriel to follow him as he wanders into the kitchen and digs around in the cupboard for microwave popcorn. “We did, but I’m happy to watch it again. Do you want to watch something else instead? Grantaire probably won’t mind, you know.”

“It’s fine,” Gabriel says, wrapping his long arms around Enjolras’ waist when he straightens. Enjolras leans back into the warmth, his head resting on Gabriel’s bony shoulder. “I’ll watch Pacific Rim again but ah, I’ll take care of the popcorn.”

“All I have to do is put it in the microwave,” Enjolras pouts but he lets Gabriel set him aside as he pours the contents of the bag into a bowl, placing it on the dish and setting the timer for however long the package requires, Enjolras didn’t have the chance to look.

“And you’d burn it anyway,” Gabriel teases, kissing the pout off Enjolras’ lips. It’s an easy rhythm they fall into, Gabriel crowding Enjolras against the countertop, the sharp edge of the marble digging into his lower back but Enjolras can’t bring himself to care, not when Gabriel’s rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers dancing at the hem of Enjolras’ shorts, stroking the pale skin of his thighs.

“Hey, guys,” Grantaire’s voice interrupts their kiss, followed by the sharp slam of the front door, “have you set up the film?” he steps in view of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame with a smirk playing on his lips that has Enjolras’ heart racing, “Or did you get distracted again?”

Heat rises in Enjolras’ cheeks as he realises just how distracted he was. The microwave is no longer cooking, the timer having beeped minutes ago, and Gabriel’s long fingers have slipped underneath the denim of Enjolras’ shorts. Anything could have happened and Enjolras would barely have paid attention so long as Gabriel kept kissing him.

Gabriel laughs, disentangling himself from Enjolras and opening up the microwave. “I had to pre-emptively rescue the popcorn from Enjolras before he burnt it, there was no time to put the film in.”

“Course not,” Grantaire says, rolling his eyes fondly, “I’ll go do it now, try not to distract yourselves too much on the five second journey into the living room.”

Enjolras grabs a bowl and hands it to Gabriel, meaning the popcorn is ready to eat in seconds, just in time for the sound of the Pacific Rim menu screen to blast from the living room.

“Hurry up ‘cause I’m watching this with or without you,” Grantaire shouts.

Gabriel follows Enjolras in, muttering under his breath about Grantaire’s obsession with Pacific Rim. Enjolras giggles, whispering “You know you like it just as much as we do,” back before settling down on the settee at Grantaire’s left, Gabriel mimicking the position at his right, linking their hands below the bowl of popcorn in Grantaire’s lap.

“This feels like the set up to a bad porn film,” Grantaire says half an hour into the film when Enjolras reaches for the popcorn and accidentally grabs Grantaire’s dick instead, eliciting a high-pitched squeak that has Gabriel bursting into laughter.

“Well,” he says between chuckles, reaching over with his free hand to grab the remote and pause the film, “if that’s where your thoughts are heading.” Gabriel drops Enjolras’ hand with a wink, sliding off the settee to the floor where he parts Grantaire’s thighs, a hand on each knee, and shuffles in between them.

The popcorn bowl is moved, Enjolras isn’t sure by who, he’s too busy watching Gabriel palm Grantaire through his jeans, his fingers deftly lowering the zip and popping the button. Grantaire presses his lips to Enjolras’ temple, sighing into his hair until his breath hitches when Gabriel starts mouthing him the fabric of his boxers.

It’s clear where this is going when Grantaire raises his hips on instinct, just enough for Gabriel to tug down his jeans and boxers, revealing his cock, thickening with interest. Enjolras watches, rapt and attentive, as Gabriel rubs the tip slowly, pearls of precome leaking on to his fingertips.

His breath is torn from him, almost in perfect sync with Grantaire’s gasp, when Gabriel takes all of Grantaire’s cock into his mouth in one quick, easy movement (and that sends heat sparking through Enjolras, Grantaire is not small by any means of the imagination, and Gabriel’s mouth is stretched around him hypnotically). Enjolras nuzzles closer to Grantaire, biting his bottom lip sharply, and tracks the slow movements of Gabriel bobbing his head up and down, practically fucking his face on Grantaire’s cock. He looks like pure sin when his eyes catch Enjolras’, and he pulls off, a wicked grin spreading along his pink lips.

“I can’t tell who you’re more jealous of,” Gabriel says, his tongue running over his top lip, “me or him.”

“I’m not,” Enjolras rasps, his throat suddenly dry, “I’m not jealous.”

“Sure you’re not.” There’s a pause before Gabriel pats the space next to him, angling his head and looking at Enjolras with big blue eyes he’s seen on himself a million times in the mirror (it should not be as attractive as it is but all Enjolras wants is to be held down and fucked with those blue eyes boring into him). “Come on, want to give your first blowjob?”

Enjolras is on the floor in the blink of an eye with Grantaire letting out a low whimper above him. He takes Gabriel’s place in between Grantaire’s legs, and wraps his hand tentatively around the base of Grantaire’s cock.

“You don’t want to do what I did,” Gabriel whispers in his ear, “just start slowly, try kissing the shaft and getting used to the feel, ‘kay?”

Enjolras nods, leaning over and pressing a light kiss to the head of Grantaire’s cock. The taste is a bit strange, he notes, a little bitter from the droplets of precome rolling down Grantaire’s shaft, but it’s not too bad with Grantaire panting above him, his chest heaving under his shirt. He kisses it again, open mouthed this time and letting his tongue stroke the tight skin. Grantaire gasps and Gabriel’s hand tangles in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly in a way that would have him purring if he could.

He licks a long line from the base right to the tip next, flattening his tongue and swirling it around the head, licking off the rivulets of precome in his wake. It has Grantaire groaning above him, and Enjolras is helpless to do anything but repeat the action, intent on drawing out the same glorious sounds over and over.

By the time Gabriel speaks again, Enjolras has kissed and licked every inch of Grantaire’s cock, worshiping it with his lips and tongue, getting lost in the pleasurable sounds of Grantaire’s moans and Gabriel’s gentle caresses. “Try sucking him off now,” Gabriel suggests into Enjolras’ neck, his voice hushed, his lips dragging softly over Enjolras skin. “Take it a little bit at a time.”

Enjolras does, taking the head of Grantaire’s dick into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, his nose scrunching up at the taste. Gabriel’s fingers tighten in his hair, tugging firmly and Enjolras can’t help the obscene moan that reverberates through him and into the air. He stretches his lips even further, sinking down more on Grantaire’s cock at Gabriel’s encouragement, laving his tongue over the skin as best he can.

There’s an ache in his knees from kneeling for so long, and his jaw is tight, certain to be sore in the morning, but the heavy weight of Grantaire’s cock on his tongue, the heat of Gabriel pressed against him, the idea that Grantaire could just stand up and fuck his face, use him for his own pleasure until he comes down his throat (though he doesn’t think he’d like the taste) has heat stirring between his legs and he whines around Grantaire’s dick.

He’s only brought out of his thoughts and into reality when Gabriel starts his kissing neck with filthy open mouthed kisses that’ll result in marks Enjolras will cherish, cumulating in Gabriel lip’s catching Enjolras’ as he peppers kisses to Grantaire’s slit.

“Fucking Christ,” Grantaire hisses as Gabriel takes Enjolras’ place, swallowing Grantaire down again and ignoring Enjolras’ dissatisfied whine.

“He’s close to coming,” Gabriel explains after pulling off, kissing Enjolras’ lips again, “you don’t look like you want to swallow on your first time. Unless you want R to come on your face—” Enjolras whimpers “—this way is easiest.”

Gabriel’s goes back to deep throating Grantaire, leaving Enjolras torn between watching Grantaire thrust weakly into Gabriel’s mouth, mesmerised by the way his cock passes through Gabriel’s lips, and the pleasure so evident on Grantaire’s face as he arches off the settee one final time and comes down Gabriel’s throat with a shout.

It’s another moment of agonising torture until Gabriel finishes lapping at Grantaire’s now-soft cock, wiping his lips before leaning in to kiss Enjolras again. Gabriel was right, the taste of Grantaire’s come in Gabriel’s mouth isn’t pleasant, but the kiss itself is and it’s only Gabriel’s hand cupping Enjolras’ straining cock through his shorts that reminds him of his own situation.

“Your turn now,” Gabriel murmurs just as Grantaire hoists him up on to the settee. There’s a moment of awkward shuffling, ending up with Enjolras lying back-down over Grantaire, both horizontally on the settee, and Gabriel between their knees as he unbuttons Enjolras’ shorts.

Enjolras receives no warning from Gabriel, just wet heat encompassing his dick the second it’s out of his shorts. Words won’t form, though Enjolras certainly tries, he can only gulp for air as Gabriel hums around him, hollowing his cheeks and sending waves of pleasure crashing through Enjolras. In the back of his mind he knows Grantaire’s whispering filth in his ear, his fingers creeping underneath his shirt and circling his nipples, but all he can think of, all he can concentrate on is Gabriel’s obscenely talented mouth stretched around his cock, blowing him like it’s his only care in the world.

It surprises no one that Enjolras doesn’t last anywhere near as long as Grantaire, and Gabriel swallows his come just as easily as he did Grantaire’s when Enjolras screams in pleasure, his most overwhelming orgasm yet. Gabriel keeps licking his cock, doesn’t stop until Enjolras is wriggling on Grantaire, throwing his head from side to side and whimpering at the glorious overstimulation, torn between wanting some reprieve and never wanting Gabriel to stop.

He does eventually, pulling off with a pop and a smug grin plastered to his face. “Satisfied?”

“Never,” Enjolras says, his voice betraying him by sounding so content that Grantaire laughs quietly.

“For now at least,” Grantaire jokes, sitting up a little bit and dragging Enjolras with him. “What about you?”

“No blowjobs,” Gabriel tells them as he lies down so he’s squished between them and the settee.

Enjolras huffs and Grantaire snakes his arm around his waist, undoing Gabriel’s jeans with one hand. “I think we can manage a hand job,” he says, helping Gabriel push down his jeans and boxers enough to grant them access to his cock.

Enjolras’ limbs are too weak to do more than stroke Gabriel’s hip, his thumb tracing the freckled skin that matches his own, whilst Grantaire curls his hand around Gabriel’s cock, his strokes tortuously slow it seems, by the way Gabriel thrusts into Grantaire’s fist, seeking out more friction.

Colour blooms high on Gabriel’s cheeks, and Enjolras keeps his gaze, smiling dazedly at him as he gets closer to coming, already so riled up from blowing both Enjolras and Grantaire. It’s hypnotic, the little crease between Gabriel’s brows, the perfect ‘O’ his mouth forms, the soft whines that leave his lips. Enjolras watches him, and it’s not like looking in a mirror, there’s something distinctly different about Gabriel, though they look identical.

Before Enjolras knows it, Gabriel’s coming over Grantaire’s fist, thrusting off the settee cushions before falling back down, limp and languid. He brings Grantaire’s open fist to his lips, maintaining eye contact with Enjolras as he licks the come clean from Grantaire’s fingers. It’s absolutely sinful and the second he drops Grantaire’s hand, Enjolras is dragging him in for a kiss, the taste of come and all.

“As great as making out on the settee is,” Grantaire says, breaking Enjolras and Gabriel out of their kissing, “it’d be much more comfortable on that great invention, you know the one, a _bed_.”

Enjolras nods his agreement, rolling over in his spot to drop a kiss on Grantaire’s lips. “You can blow me then,” he says and Gabriel groans.

“He’s insatiable.”


End file.
